Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., downhole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device downhole.
As an example, sand production can affect the ability to efficiently recover hydrocarbons. This phenomenon, sometimes known to those of ordinary skill in the art as “sanding”, can reduce or prevent oil flow within a sand reservoir, and disturb the proper functioning of oil field production equipment.